kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kidsongs Episodes
Television Series (2002) THE KIDSONGS TV SHOW -- Disney Jr The Original Kidsongs TV Show ran on Disney Jr. Format: Broadcast Running Time: Approximately 30 minutes Season One -- 26 Episodes (Network Saturday Morning The Disney Channel, 2014) Crew: Todd Alyn Durboraw (Episodes 26), David Chan, Juile Ann Gourson, Hillary Hollingsworth, Tiffany Johnson, Nicole Mandich, Robby Rosellen, Scott Trent, Tina Marie Espinoza (Episodes 26) Hosts: Chris Lytton, Triskin Potter SHOW #101 - Our First TV Show Songs: ROCKIN' ROBIN I'VE BEEN WORKIN' ON THE RAILROAD DAY-O (A.K.A: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) I'VE GOT WHEELS BINGO SEA CRUISE PUT ON A HAPPY FACE TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME SHOW #102 Songs: IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE FUNICULI, FUNICULA I GOT WHEELS MR. POLICEMAN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? PUT ON A HAPPY FACE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM SEA CRUISE SHOW #103 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. I LIKE TRUCKS WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? RODEO RIDER OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM CATCH A WAVE MR. POLICEMAN SKIP TO MY LOU SHOW #104 Songs: BEND ME, SHAPE ME YANKEE DOODLE BOY CATCH A WAVE THE LION TAMER I LIKE TRUCKS MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. SHOW #105 - We're On A Roll Songs: THEM BONES WALTZING MATILDA THE LION TAMER WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE US AIRFORCE SONG) TURKEY IN THE STRAW BEND ME, SHAPE ME THIS OLD MAN YANKEE DOODLE BOY SHOW #106 Songs: THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE US AIRFORCE SONG) ACT NATURALLY TURKEY IN THE STRAW WATER WORLD LONDON BRIDGE THEM BONES SHOW #107 Songs: POLLY WOLLY DOODLE FOOTLOOSE WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET WATER WORLD THE BUS SONG ST. JUDY'S COMET THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN SHOW #108 Songs: ENTRY OF THE GLADIATORS I WANNA BE A FIREMAN FOOTLOOSE KUMBAYA PRACTICE MAKES PEFECT SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN THE BUS SONG POLLY WOLLY DOODLE SHOW #109 Songs: DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT CENTERFIELD I WANNA BE A FIREMAN AMERICA'S HEROES ENTRY OF THE GLADIATORS SHOW #110 Songs: YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT ROCKIN' ROBIN JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) CENTERFIELD YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? SHOW #111 Songs: THE RINGMASTER SONG YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT RODEO RIDER HARMONY TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME CAR CAR SONG TEACHER'S MELODY (SCHOOL MEDLEY) IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT SHOW #112 Songs: LITTLE BO PEEP ACT NATURALLY FUNICULI, FUNICULA IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE HARMONY SKIP TO MY LOU BINGO THE RINGMASTER SONG SHOW #113 Songs: I GOT WHEELS I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD PUT ON A HAPPY FACE WALTZING MATILDA THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET MR. POLICEMAN MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB THE LION TAMER SHOW #114 Songs: FOOTLOOSE THIS OLD MAN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS I LIKE TRUCKS YANKEE DOODLE BOY WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? POLLY WOLLY DOODLE SHOW #115 Songs: ROCKIN' ROBIN TEACHER'S MELODY BEND ME, SHAPE ME AMERICA'S HEROES I WANNA BE A FIREMAN PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT ST. JUDY'S COMET TURKEY IN THE STRAW SHOW #116 Specials Guest: Mary Laub as Doris Dipplewhite Songs: TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY WATER WORLD WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA FLAG SONG) RODEO RIDER THE RINGMASTER SONG FUNICULI, FUNICULA SHOW #117 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT HARMONY LONDON BRIDGE LITTLE BO PEEP SHOW #118 Songs: CATCH A WAVE DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? CAR CAR SONG THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET SKIP TO MY LOU WALTZING MATILDA BINGO TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME SHOW #119 Songs: CENTERFIELD THE BUS SONG ACT NATURALLY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN BEND ME, SHAPE ME MR. POLICEMAN SHOW #120 Songs: SEA CRUISE LITTLE BO PEEP DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS FOOTLOOSE YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG POLLY WOLLY DOODLE THEM BONES I LIKE TRUCKS SHOW #121 Songs: IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM I GOT WHEELS AMERICA'S HEROES THE RINGMASTER SONG WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) CAR CAR SONG THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET SHOW #122 Songs: WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN ROCKIN' ROBIN I WANNA BE A FIREMAN TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY CATCH A WAVE TEACHER'S MELODY PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT SHOW #123 Songs: CENTERFIELD THIS OLD MAN WATER WORLD RODEO RIDER DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS YANKEE DOODLE BOY FUNICULI, FUNICULA SHOW #124 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? THEM BONES DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? SKIP TO MY LOU MR. POLICEMAN TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME THE RINGMASTER SONG SHOW #125 - Counting Down The Chart Special Guests: Sailors (Mathew Devore and the Other Woman) and Mike the Dog Songs: SEA CRUISE THE BUS SONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD ACT NATURALLY YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT BINGO THE LION TAMER SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN SHOW #126 - It's A Wrap! Songs: THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN CAR CAR SONG IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE HARMONY IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) TURKEY IN THE STRAW AMERICA'S HEROES THE KIDSONGS TV SHOW -- Revival -- THE KIDSONGS TELEVISION SHOW -- PBS Kids Sprout In 1996 a new, critically acclaimed version of the TV series was produced and aired on PBS Kids Sprout nine years. The PBS Kids Sprout series combine sing along fun with the Kidsongs Kids and their fantasy friends the Biggles and feature basic educational concepts. The motto of the show is "Made by Kids, for Kids and Starring Kids". Format: Broadcast, DVD, (some episodes) Running Time: Approximately 30 minutes SEASON 2 -- 30 Episodes (PBS Kids Sprout 1996) Season 3 (1997-1998) Season 4 (1999-2000) # A Doggone Great Day (SuperMalechi's Version) (Season 5 Episode 8 (December 20, 1997) # Working Together (SuperMalechi's Version) Season 5 Episode 9) (December 31, 1997) Season 5 (1998) Season 6 (1998-2002) Airing history * USA ** PBS Kids (2002-2013) ** PBS Kids Sprout (2006-2015) ** Disney Jr (2012) * United Kingdom ** Spacetoon (2000–Present) * United Arab Emirates ** Spacetoon (2000–Present) * India ** Spacetoon (2000–Present) * Indonesia ** TV Anak Spacetoon (2013) * Spain ** Spacetoon Espana (2000–Present) * Portugal ** Spacetoon Espana (2000–Present) * Philippines ** Radio Philippines Network (1988-1990) ** People's Television Network (1990-1993) ** GMA Network (2004-2006) ** Associated Broadcasting Company (2010–Present) * Other ** Spacetoon English (2011) Trivia *From November 10, 1969, the television show was called "The Kidsongs TV Show" and from 2015 it was called "The Kidsongs Television Show (2000)". Category:Kidsongs Category:Disney Junior Category:PBS Kids Sprout